kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Apachai Hopachai
Apachai is the Muay Thai "God of Death" and Muay Thai master at Ryozanpaku. He is also shown to have been trained in Muay Boran in Battle 281, though practices it at night only for the sake of upholding the traditional fighting style, and even tries not to show it to Kenichi. Personality Despite his lethal skills, Apachai has a childlike nature, which is why he is good with kids and animals (he also happens to have the unique ability to communicate with animals). He also looks out for any people he deems his friends, such as the child traffickers he was bodyguarding. He always looks out for Kenichi, and hammers nails into voodoo dolls (a "spell" that Shigure teaches him to bring good luck) whenever he feels something bad will happen to Kenichi. In Battle 394, Apachai is shown to have looked up to Agaard Jum Sai as an older brother. He has also mentioned several times that he has trouble understanding Japanese which may be another reason why he never holds back despite how much everyone tells him to, though this may extend to languages in general when he is told by Agaard to hold back or that he has not seen the terrifying effects of it until he started to teach Kenichi. It is revealed in Battle 382 that he does not like to ride airplanes. He also is friends with Kenichi's younger sister Honoka, playing Othello with her, displaying an upset mood whenever she is upset, and, strangest of all, will even follow her commands. When Apachai talks he frequently says "Apa", sometimes even yelling out "Apapapapa... (pronounced A papapa pa)" whilst fighting or training. He also answers the phone with "We have your child hostage." rather than a normal "Hello", presumably because of his past in working with child traffickers. Apachai is also a big eater, especially of hamburgers, voraciously gulping down large amounts of food and will occasionally steal some from Sakaki. This stems from his past when he had his dinner taken away by his boss whenever he broke his training equipment. Plot Outline A child Apachai is tested for his strength by a crime boss, easily breaking the cane sent flying at him and taking out the crime boss and his bodyguards, earning a scolding from the crime boss who financed him. Apachai is bought off the crime boss by Agaard, and goes to live in the Romtyphoon gym for the next few years. Over the years, Apachai demonstrates his ability with animals, he even finds a "cat" (which is actually a tiger cub) and treats it as his pet. His inability to hold back is also demonstated by him razing an entire field of banana trees and knocking out his enemies in the underground ring with one clean hit, quickly becoming a fighter of his own level and making it difficult for people to match him up with others. He also makes a promise with Agaard that both of them will rise to the top of the Muay Thai world, and cheers on Agaard in the final round despite knowing that he will be sent to another gym if Agaard wins the match. A few years later, after Agaard has left the Underground Muay Thai world to find a "world of true martial arts," Apachai has also raised his skill in Muay Thai, shown when he stops some robbers from hurting people and blocks one of their elbow attacks with only his pinky. During this time it is also shown that the tiger cub he found has grown into an adult, named "Meo", though Apachai thinks is just a very big cat. After Apachai returns to his gym, Agaard arrives and tells Apachai to join "Yami". This prompts Apachai to set out on his own journey to find his own way. Later on, Apachai works as a bodyguard for child traffickers, unaware of the true nature of his employers, and starts a fight with the invading elder, who matches him strike for strike and continues to fight while dodging bullets. Apachai becomes disillusioned with the child traffickers when he realizes their true nature and takes out his employers, frees the children, and brings the treasure from the ship to finance the poor village. He follows the elder and Miu until they return home to Ryozanpaku, after which he becomes a part of the extended family of masters. As an adult, Apachai trains with Kenichi on mulitiple occasions, often knocking him out in one clean hit, making Kenichi fear him for his lack of ability to hold back. Being saddened by this fact, Apachai learns how to hold back his strength through his own training with the elder and manages to teach Kenichi the Khao Loy. Apachai still has not refined the ability to hold back though, as occasionally, he still knocks out Kenichi when he enters his fighting mode. In the YOMI arc, Apachai tells the Elder that he knows one of the members in Yami, (speaking of Agaard) vowing to sacrifice his life for Kenichi should the need arise. Later on in Battle 400, during his fight with Agaard he gets a critical injury from a punch that pierced the left side of his stomach. It's currently unknown if he is still alive from that blow. Abilities Innate Talent: From a young age, Apachai showed tremendous physical prowess and natural talent for combat. Even as a small child, he was able easily defeat several adult men without even a scratch. His natural aptitude for combat continued to show its brilliance as he continued to grow, quickly becoming highly proficient in Muay Thai and Muay Boran. Apachai is also shown to be able to quickly learn skills he truly sets his mind to, such as trying to defeat Honoka in Othello. ImmenseStrength: Even when only a child, Apachai possessed tremendous physical strength. Whenever practicing on trees and such, he would always end up smashing them. From a stationary position, Apachai can jump several feet into the air and across several city blocks. When confronted by the prospect of riding on an airplane, Apachai can cling to a steel pole with enough force that even Sakaki and Akisame together were incapable of prying him off. Unfortunately, when it comes to anything remotely combat related, Apachai lacks the ability to hold back, and often nearly kills Kenichi (in one incident from chapter 24, Kenichi had to be revived with CPR due to cardiac arrest from an attack by Apachai). The reason for this is because Apachai has been fighting life or death battles in the ring since he was very young, making deadly strikes a reflex for him. However, since getting the train someone as determined (and especially resilient) as Kenichi, Apachi has gradually begun learning how to restrain himself to the point he now very rarely does more than knock Kenichi out. Even Agaard, who has always understood Apachai, makes note of Apachai now control despite having grown much stronger since they last met. Techniques: It might be better of dead punch: 'a punch so powerful that you wish you'd be dead rather than expercience the pain you get when it hits you' Narok ginali RanNam: BaQuan Sabudna: You Dont Have A Waterflea In A Tub: Raging Chai Kick: Similar to his normal kick, but delivered with enough force that he can completely blow apart a stone jizo into dust. Battle Log Battles past vs underground Muay Thai fighters ( won ) vs Agaard Jum Sai ( undecided ) vs Elder ( interrupted ) Battles present with Kensei vs Russian soldiers ( won ) vs Kei Retsumin ( won ) vs Yami weapon subordinates ( won ) vs Agaard Jum Sai ( draw ) Trivia Apachai has a tendency to comically become an urban legend, such as when he disguised himself as a transfer student and played basketball for Kouryou High's basketball team and when he jumped up a burning apartment complex and rescued a baby, witnessed by several fire fighters. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Ryōzanpaku Category:Master Category:Katsujinken